Heartstrings of a Bow
by PollyWoLoser
Summary: [ Rebecca X Wil ]He thinks that I’ve forgiven him. That I would just go willingly into his arms. That after all this time I might’ve accepted that he had to go. But I haven’t. And I never will.[Hiatus]


**Pairing : **Wil/Rebecca. There's seriously not enough fics on these two. So here I am to attempt (although pitifully) to write a short little angsty (I hope.) fic on them.

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**A/N:** Ok, this story is in screenplay format. As in it is written as a play would be. Just something I'm trying out. :) Hope you like it.

Since I am author and I have poetic license, this fic will be like if:

Rebecca didn't have Dart (Dan) as a brother(No offense to Dart of course. He's kewl.).

If Wil never joined Eliwood's Elite but he still went out to find fortune, fame, whatever else he had wanted.

And if Rebecca never joined the army either and she ended up just living peacefully in her little village. :)

So that's basically how the story is going to be. If you don't like how it sounds. Don't read it (duh).

Happy Reading.

* * *

Heartstrings of a Bow

Scene 1

(Camera zooms onto a clearing in the woods.

There are two young children standing on one side of the clearing, across from a bulls-eye marker. One of the kids is a girl with straight, green locks that are put into two braids. On her head she wears a light green bandanna that blends in with her emerald hair. The other child, a slightly older looking boy with short, brown hair, sat not too far away. Both children are wearing hunting garments.

The boy has a bow strapped to his back and a quiver strapped to his waist. As the camera levels in, you can see that the girl is holding up a bow and arrow. She squints in the bright sunlight and sticks her tongue slightly out of her mouth; concentrating on the marker that stands across the small field. Next to her the boy is wearing a smug look on his face, as if he had already won their little competition.)

Wil: Hurry up and shoot, Rebecca!

(The girl let her arrow spiral through the air. The sound of it slamming into its marker rings throughout the woods.)

Rebecca: (Smirks proudly) Ha! Looks like I won, Wil.

Wil: What are you talking about? Mine's closer!

Rebecca: Stop being such a sore loser you, wuss. (She says as she places her hands on her hips.)

Wil: Here I'll show you myself. (He says as he picked himself up from his seat on the meadow.)

(Wil starts running toward the bullseye.

Rebecca begrudgingly follows.

As Wil reaches the marker he stops momentarily, clutching his stomach and taking in labored breaths. Rebecca soon reaches him, taking short pants of air. The camera flashes a shot of the bullseye.

Both of the arrows are exactly the same length away from the center.)

Wil: (Wearily points a finger toward his arrow and takes in calmer draws of breaths.) See, told you so.

Rebecca: Nuh uh, Wil. Mine's closer. Are you going blind on me?

Wil: (Looks at her annoyed.) No I'm not, Becca. It's _you_ that's blind.

Rebecca: (Gives him an offended look.)

Wil: (Chuckles good-naturedly.) Hey let's just call it a tie, okay?

Rebecca: (Expression quickly brightens up) Ok, Wil.

(Wil stands up straighter and goes to pull out the two arrows.)

Wil: So, wanna train more, Becca?

Rebecca: (Sits down on the grass and sighs as she looks at the smeared sunset.) Nah, Wil. You can if you want to, but I don't feel like it. (Looks at Wil and gives him a weary look before she lies down on the grass and stares at the vibrant horizon.)

(Wil gazes at Becca's eyes that were searching the orange clouds, as if they were expecting something to appear. Wil let out a long, defeated sigh. He hesitantly walks to Rebecca and lies down next to her. He also gazes at the fading sky.)

Rebecca: (Opens her mouth to say something and looks at Wil.) Wil, we'll always be best friends, right?

Wil: (Shifts his eyes to look into hers.) Yeah, Becca, we'll always be friends.

Rebecca: (Her mouth draws into a shy smile.) Ok, Wil. That's good. But you have to promise that you'll never forget me either, ok?

Wil: Okay, promise. How could I ever forget my best friend?

Rebecca: (Offers him her pinky.) You have to pinky promise, ok?

Wil: (Links their pinkies together.) Yeah, ok.

Narrator: As the two youngsters linked pinkies they knew that they couldn't break their promise. For pinky promises are sacred and last forever.

(Camera zooms in on the two kids faces. Both are smiling and pinkies still linked they give each other a high five with their free hands. The scene fades as the two unlink pinkies and resume their place on the grassy field.)

Scene 2

(The screen fades into color.

As the shot becomes clear it reveals a young woman with long, jade hair that is plaited into two long braids. A green bandanna that is worn from the wear and tear of time is tied onto her head. She holds a brown bow level to her shoulders with an arrow drawn back in the bow's quiver.

With skilled hands she let's the arrow swirl in the air. It seemed to disappear into the thick, gray fog and come back into sight again as it hurled dead center into its mark. The usual smug grin that would occupy her face wasn't there today.)

Rebecca: (Thoughts.) It was here. So many days ago…so many long days ago. That he promised…

(Screen shows a shot from the past in black and white. There is a young boy and girl on the screen. Their pinkies were linked as they smiled and laughed with each other.)

Rebecca: (Thoughts) I still remember…why do I still remember? I remember the very day. He was teaching me how to shoot an arrow. I almost beat him too. …No we were tied like he said. He was probably going easy on me though…

(A smile is tugging at her lips, but she refused to let it take over.)

Rebecca: (Thoughts) Heh…he said he'd remember me. How foolish of me, to think that he would remember…

(The screen shows another scene. The same girl with emerald hair was lying on the grass, gazing into the sky. Slowly, her head turned to the young boy that was lying next to her. Her lips moved as if she was asking him a question. The young boy answered her and gave her a wide grin. The shot fades.)

Rebecca: (Thoughts) He left me…he didn't even say goodbye. He said we'd always be best friends. We pinky promised…

(In black and white the camera zooms into a note that is pinned to a door with an arrow. A girl that looked to be in her teens was reading the note. A thin layer of tears shone in her eyes. One after another teardrops fell from her eyes and stained the dirt ground. The shot zooms closer to the letter, the letter reads:

_Becca,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there to say goodbye, but I don't think you'd let me go. We've grown up here, in this small village in Pherae. But I've always wanted to see more. I need more excitement in my life. This town doesn't have that to offer. Becca, I'm sorry I would've taken you with me, but life on the road isn't meant for you. No offense, of course. This is not goodbye forever, Rebecca. I'll come back, I promise._

_Wil)_

Rebecca: (Thoughts) He wrote that he promised. Two words. Two hopeless, unmeaningful words. …He didn't even write that we'd always be friends! He probably already knew that he wasn't ever gonna come back! His promises…they had never meant anything had they? Every single one…all lies. He never came back. He gave me false hope, thinking that it would be enough to help me move on. But it's not enough. It'll never be enough! H-He, why do I even care anymore? He'll never come back. Not now…not ever…

(Rebecca brushed away the hot tears that were building in her eyes. Hastily, she gathered her bow and arrows. With long strides she walked out of the clearing in the woods.

The camera moves to a sky shot.

Her green hair stood out from all the trees now bare of leaves. The sky is now dark grey and getting darker. Suddenly, the air is filled with swirling flakes of snow, drifting down from the clouds that lay hauntingly around the sun, preventing any light to shine down on the cold world.

Rebecca trudges along, ignoring the rain of white from the sky.

As she approaches a small village all of the doors and windows of the surrounding houses were shut tight.

She walked toward a house that stood a bit apart from the others. The roof was now dusted with a coat of powdery snow and the long ago wilted garden was completely covered with it as well. Rebecca stood outside of her doorway; her eyes were slightly puffy and red. She stared at the sky and her thoughts were in a reminisce.)

Rebecca: (Thoughts) I remember a day exactly like this...when he was still by my side.

(The camera screen goes black and white. A girl stood about twenty feet away from a tree with a bow and arrow strung, aiming for a dot that marks the middle of the pine.

Around her snow is hailing down in strong flurries, but she continued to concentrate on the position of her bow. She let the arrow loose and it sung through the air. As it hit the target the girl and a satisfied look on her face. Suddenly, she is very aware of her surroundings and realizes that she was not in proper dress for the weather at all. Frantically, she began to gather her belongings, but whips her head around as a voice came from the other side of the clearing.

Wil: (Says in concerned voice.) Rebecca, you know you shouldn't be out here. I wouldn't have gotten you that bow if I knew that you'd obsess over it.

Rebecca: Haha very funny, Wil. But I'm not obsessed. And what's wrong practicing now anyway?

Wil: (Grins) Haha yeah…I shouldn't be surprised that you've been out here all this time, but I brought you this just in case. (Holds out a brown cloak.)

Rebecca: Thanks, Wil. But you really didn't have to, you know. I'm perfectly fine on my own. (She says skeptically, but takes the cloak anyway. She begins to gather her things again.)

Wil: Here give me that, I'll help you. (He offers to take her bag of possessions.)

Rebecca: (She pushes his hand away.) I told you I can take care of myself, Wil. (Gives him a defiant look.)

Wil: (Backs away with his hands held up.) Ok, ok; I get it. But if you can take care of yourself, I hope you don't mind if I do this. (Wil reaches down and makes a messy snowball. Rebecca's eyes grow wide as he throws it at her and runs toward the village.)

Rebecca: (Yells) Wil!!!!! Argh, how dare you! (Stops for a second and gathers some snow with her free hand. Mustering up her speed she sprinted toward, Wil.) Eat snow, dummy! (She says as she hurls the snowball at the back of his head.)

Wil: H-Hey! (He exclaims as, Rebecca runs ahead of him. He bends down to gather more snow and runs after her.)

(The camera backs up to a bird's eye view. The sounds of shrieks and laughter could be heard coming from below as the friends exchanged snowballs. Shot fades away.)

Rebecca: (Stands shivering in the howling wind. Her look says that she's far away, wishing that she was back in the past again.)(Thoughts) I've missed him. I've missed him a lot. But that won't change anything. Missing him won't bring him back. I won't care anymore. I don't care anymore. He could be dead for all I care!

Narrator: But in her heart she knew it wasn't true. She did care…a lot.

(Rebecca shivers fervently and looks around the small town.)

Rebecca: (Thoughts) It's empty now. My parents both long have passed…my friends off somewhere else, to do bigger and better things.

Just like him.

But his promise, his good-for-nothing promise has kept me here.

Waiting.

'Cause he said he'd come back. And that his goodbye was not forever. And it'll probably keep me here forever. Even though I already know he's not coming back…

Narrator: Rebecca could feel more salty tears forming, but hastily sniffs them away.

Rebecca: (Thoughts) Crying will do me no good. And why am I even standing out here anymore? A cup of tea sounds good right about now.

(Rebecca reached to turn the knob of her door, but found it already slightly ajar. Swiftly, she pulled out her bow and arrow. She readied her weapon and kicked the door open with her foot. Seeing nothing but darkness she took a hesitant step inside, but kept her bow in position. The slightest creak of wood echoed throughout the house and Rebecca whips around, ready to fire at any given moment.)

Voice: You don't really intend to use that now do you, Becca?

Rebecca: (Thoughts) I-I know that voice. That voice…could it be?(Out loud, in a tentative voice.) W-Wil?

Wil: (Stepped into the pale light of the snow that shone through the open door.) Miss me? (He questioned with a grin.)

Rebecca: (Thoughts) Mental frenzy broke out in chaotic divisions.

Half of my head had the urge to fling myself into his arms and the other half willed my fingers to let the arrow fly from its quiver.

It couldn't really be him, haha it wasn't really him.

It was one of those dreams again… Yeah, just a dream.

Wil: Aren't you going to say something, Becca?

Rebecca: (Thoughts) This is real, isn't it? 'Cuz in my dreams he'd be on his knees, begging me to forgive him. But he didn't know how much he hurt me. How much it'd hurt to have him leave...

Wil: Rebecca? (He said with concern in his voice. Seeing that Rebecca still had her bow and arrow pointed at his throat.)

(Becca suddenly snapped her head up, as if realizing that Wil was really there.)

Rebecca: You-You… (She said in an accusing tone with her eyes boring deep holes in his.)

Wil: (Thoughts) That expression in her eyes…there was fury fiery.

Yeah, definitely anger, but I can't blame her for that. And remorse for all the things that had happened…

But most of all there was hurt.

Hurt that dug deep holes into my chest and wounded my very soul.

I could feel my heart wrench.

She couldn't still be mad at me could she? Well of course she was mad! It was all my fault. But I didn't know that she'd be hurt. Ok I did, but just a little. I was sure that it'd be much more painful for me to leave than for her to have me go. Guess not, eh?(Out loud.) Rebecca? Becca… (He said as he took a step closer to her.)

Rebecca: Go-Go away Wil.

You-You, just leave me alone! (She yelled as she took a step backward, still holding up her bow and arrow.)

(Thoughts) He thinks that I've forgiven him. That I would just go willingly into his arms. That after all this time I might've accepted that he had to go. But I haven't. And I never will.

Wil: Becca, don't be like that. Let me just tell you what happened. (He said in a strained voice.)

Rebecca: No, Wil! I know, perfectly what happened.

You left me.

You left me alone to _rot_ in this little town. You left me to watch my parents go… And then all of my friends, all off to do _bigger_ and _better_ things. But you promised, _promised_ to come back.

So I waited, Wil.

I waited for seven years.

Cause we _were _best friends, but not anymore.

I've waited too long. (Her eyes harden as she glares into his surprised expression.)

Wil: But, Rebecca…I have kept my promise. I came back, Becca. I'm right here.

Rebecca: …I know very well that you're back. But…(Thoughts.) But what? He kept his promise…he came back. But, I can't forgive him. After all he put me through he doesn't deserve to be forgiven.

* * *

I have been considering making this a multi-chaptered fic where Rebecca and Wil somehow join Eliwood's band and blah-blah yadda-yadda. Hmmm...I will only do so if I get reviews from my AWESOME readers. /hint hint/nudge nudge/

Oh, and if I don't get many reviews I probably won't even update on how this little snipit ends.

Cruel, no? So please review:)


End file.
